Break Me
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: A dominating Russian and a half compliant American; against a wall in an empty conference room. What's going on exactly? Read and find out! *YAOI*SMUT* R&R PLZ!


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Break me**

The conference room were two of the most powerful nations had met was silent. Their bosses gone, but they remained. There was a screech of a chair being forcefully pushed back, and a thud as a body was slammed into a wall.

The Russian in the room had pinned an American against the wall painfully. Earning a groan from the young country.

"Relax Alfred, it will be done quickly."

"Fuck you!"

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he felt the older nation grind against his ass. He could feel his hard manhood clearly. He shivered in anticipation and moaned.

"Oooo I-Ivan. S-Stop teasing already, damn!"

Ivan smirked as he heard this and pulled on Nantucket sharply, making Alfred grind back on him and moan in response.

"So eager for a конец like you."

Alfred didn't know what he said, but it made him shiver. It felt dirty.

_~Damn it I shouldn't want this! Fucking Commie used mind powers or something, I just know it! I don't like him, I don't-~_

"AAAAHHH, s-shit!"

Ivan had successfully undid the American's pants and shoved his hand down his boxer briefs. He gripped America's cock, squeezing him almost painfully. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he felt the pain and pleasure rush through him. Alfred absentmindedly tried to thrust his cock in the hand gripping him for desperately needed friction. But Ivan gripped his hip with his free hand, and pressed his torso onto Alfred's back to keep him pinned to the wall.

"You really are an eager шлюха Alfredka."

"Fffuuuuucckk y-you!"

Alfred hissed out as he felt Russia lean into his neck and bite down roughly, breaking skin and sucking hard. He left a fresh wound and a deep bluish-purple hickey on the nation's neck. Russia kissed the wound then his ear, before biting on that as he thumbed the slit of Alfred's cock. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the wall; Texas was beginning to dig into his face.

"D-Damn it, s-stop it you cock-tease!"

Russia smiled at America's demand.

"I see you really want this then, da?"

Ivan ground his erection into Alfred's ass to emphasize what he meant. Alfred just backed up into him and ground on him more.

"Fuck!"

"Come on подсолнечник, do you want it yes or no?"

"G-Go fuck yourself C-Commie!"

Ivan tsked and pulled on Nantucket more harshly making America cry out.

"That is not a suitable answer подсолнечник."

The older nation said this in a husky voice against America's neck. The blond shivered and groaned as he felt Ivan's breath on his neck. God how he wanted it, to have release, to have Ivan fuck him senseless, but no way in hell would he beg for it! He knew he was too far gone to care if he admitted to wanting the Russian, but he wasn't too far to beg! He's hero ego wouldn't allow it.

"N-Nooo."

Once that was out Ivan removed his hand form Alfred's cock and backed away. Alfred fell to the floor, as his legs gave out. He whined as he felt the Russian leave him. His dick throbbed painfully, seeking release. The ash blond country looked at the younger country smiling his usual smile. He could feel his own cock twitch with want, to be shoved deep into America's heat.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?!"

Alfred blushed at realizing how unmanly and unheroic he just sounded.

"You said no, da?"

Alfred bit his lip as he cock twitched. Ivan leaned over the American and smiled. He curled his ungloved fingers around Nantucket and watched as Alfred moaned loudly.

"Hhmmm, it seems that your body is betraying your words."

He took a hand full of Alfred's hair and yanked on it, bringing the others face to his.

"Такая красивая подсолнечника."

Alfred blushed deeply as the words came out of his mouth. He still didn't quite grasp their meaning, but the tone he used made his face heat up. Russia studied America's face, taking in the cute blush contrasting the deep ocean blue eyes.

"Так красиво."

He leans in and gives Alfred a heated, passionate kiss. He slips his tongue into the honey bond, enjoying his taste. He shivered a bit as he felt Alfred move his tongue too, and kissed back just as passionately. Alfred grabbed Ivan's scarf and pulled him closer to him, making him get down on his knees as they kissed. The two had to break it in order to receive desperately needed air. They panted softly as they looked at each other.

_~God Ivan's so hot! …Errr why is he the only one who can…ugh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! I'm not—I hate him and myself!~_

"Fuck you I-Ivan."

"Gladly."

Ivan got between Alfred's legs and kissed him again.

_~My sunflower.~_

Russia yanked off Alfred's shoes and then his pants quickly; not wanting to waste much longer to take his sunflower. He leaned up and kiss America again as he slid down his flag boxer briefs.

"Mmmhhpm...D-Do you have lube? Because after feeling your huge dick against my ass I can grantee it's not going in without it!"

Ivan blinked a little taken aback by this.

"So моя маленькая подсолнечника does want me!"

Alfred blushed as he heard this, finally his mind clear enough to decipher the words.

"S-Shut up and fuck me you idiot!"

Ivan chuckled and took hold of Alfred ahoge.

"I think a please should be in order. Manners Alfred, manners."

He giggled as he saw America squirm and buck his hips.

"F-Fuck you!"

"Tsk, come on. One little word wont hurt, just say пожалуйста."

_~God I'm going to kill him! Kill him for touching Nantucket, for sexually harassing me, and for trying to make me ask for it in his stupid Commie speak!~_

"Come on Alfred. You can say it. Пожалуйста, Иван мне это нужно. You can do it!"

He pulls on Nantucket, and runs a finger through the pre-cum running down Alfred's length.

"That's more than one word! AARRRHHH! F-Fuck me, fine! P- Пожалуйста, Ивана I-ты мне нужен."

Ivan looks at him surprised and smiles.

"You said you need me! So cute!"

"No I didn't!" Alfred thinks for a moment. "F-Fuck you! Whatever just do me already god!"

"Ok мой дорогой."

"B-Bastard!"

"Such a filthy mouth, you шлюха."

Ivan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tube of lube. He opens it up and squeezes it on to his fingers, and starts to tease the young country's hole. He wiggles it through the ring of muscles and them shoves it in deeper.

"AAHH!"

Alfred twitched as he felt the digit go, in then gasp as the felt a second slip in. He groaned at feeling a third force itself in, and lolled his head to the side. Ivan felt like he was going to cum if America kept making such lewd sounds like that. He groaned as he felt his cock throb in his pants. He pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. He quickly poured lube on to his length and coated it evenly.

"Fredka."

Alfred looked up and saw Ivan's massive cock and then his face. He nodded approval and Ivan quickly plunged into Alfred pushing half in and stopping a little bit to no hurt him.

"AAAHH F-Fuck Ivan!"

Alfred groaned at feeling himself being filled. He never had anyone fill him up so much before or stretch him out so much, but the pain and pleasure was too damn good! He loved it.

"Shit, move dude!"

Ivan nodded and pushed all the way in, up to the hilt. Nobody had ever really been able to take all of him in like this and he was enjoying every second of it.

"S-So tight!"

He grunted as he felt his cock being squeezed in America's tight heat. He pulled back and thrust hard back in, hitting Alfred's sweet spot dead on.

"OH GOD IVAN FUCK!"

Russia loved the sound of his name being ripped out of America's body. He pounded hard and fast into him enjoying his moans and screams.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Alfred ground down, rocking his hips on every thrust. He had tears go down his face as he felt his sweet spot being hit so rapidly. It was too damn good!

"Mother of fucking—Ivan!"

"A-Альфред! Дерьмо!"

Ivan was too far gone to even use English as he fucked the American hard in to the floor. How he craved for this day, how he craved to take his sunflower, and now he had him. Alfred F. Jones was his, and his alone. Sure America would put up a fight later, but it didn't matter.

"I-Ivan more! I'm, I'm close!"

The older nation could feel it too. The heat pooling in his stomach. He could feel his sweet climax coming quicker than he wanted, but he was going to see America cum first.

He gripped the younger nation's cock and being stroking it in time with his thrust. He leaned over and nipped at the American's neck and then kissed him deeply.

Only muffled moans and cries could be heard as they fucked in the empty room. Ivan pulled away from the kiss just in time to see Alfred cum. His flush body twitch and arched as his white cum spilled onto his bare torso, and Ivan's hand. His eyes were lidded and his mouth open with a little drool and tears running down his face.

_~Perfect.~_

Ivan ground into Alfred as he took in this image, and felt his cock being constricted. It forced his own release to finally start, and he shot his hot seed deep into Alfred filling him up, and splashing out around his cock. Ivan stayed inside Alfred riding out his orgasm in complete bliss, and Alfred lay under him breathless and over satisfied.

The room only filled with their harsh breathing and the smell of sex. Ivan finally pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. America slowly sat up and Russia handed him his clothes, before getting up and getting a box of tissues off the conference table. America nodded in a silent thanks as he took the box and cleaned up. Once fully dressed Ivan helps Alfred stand and they lean on each other for a minute or two.

"Next time wait until we get to a room with a bed. I can barely walk and I'm fucking exhausted! And hungry, now that I think about it."

Ivan straightens up and quickly picks up Alfred, holding him bridal style and walks out of the room.

"So there will be a next time, da?"

Alfred glares at him and blushes slightly and huffs out:

"Yeah. Like right now I could go for a round 2, but on a bed."

Ivan quirked an eyebrow and smiles.

"What happened to being tired?"

"Hm, my hunger beat out my tired I guess, which reminds me I need to get food or something before we start up again. I'm starving."

"I can satisfy you подсолнечник."

Alfred blushes and looks off in another direction avoiding Ivan's gaze.

"S-Shut up and walk faster ya Commie before someone sees us!"

"Okay, you Capitalist Pig."

* * *

**Translations:**

Конец- slut

Шлюха- whore

Подсолнечник- sunflower

Такая красивая подсолнечника.- Such a beautiful sunflower.

Так красиво.- So beautiful.

моя маленькая подсолнечника- my little sunflower

пожалуйста- please

Пожалуйста, Иван мне это нужно.- Please, Ivan I need it.

P- Пожалуйста, Ивана I-ты мне нужен.- P-Please, Ivan I-I need you.

мой дорогой- my darling

A-Альфред! Дерьмо!- A-Alfred! Shit!

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews welcomed (^ J ^) -da?**


End file.
